


The Time Will Come Again

by MiniMoffat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuties, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMoffat/pseuds/MiniMoffat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confession time for Gendry! Takes place five years after The Hound takes Arya, though it follows the book storyline. It's a oneshot and I will not be writing more. Requested by theimpofcasterlyrock on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Will Come Again

Her hair was longer now. He could see the small frame of the girl in the distance, the way she held herself bringing memories of their childhood of violence back to him. Yet Gendry had thought he had seen that girl so many times before. He had hoped and he had wished that it was her, but over the course of five years, it had never been. The hope that boiled inside of his stomach had been because of the shine of something at her hip-- an object very few women felt comfortable enough to carry, let alone as freely as Arya had. Looking back towards the men of the Brotherhood, Gendry bit down on the inside of his cheek.

"Wait here," He ordered, causing a few of them to nod. Not one challenged his authority-- they had seen the anger that would pour from him upon realizing each girl had not been Arya Stark.

The black horse moved to a gallop, wanting to get to her as quickly as possible. His hands sweat as he clung to the reigns, heart pounding heavily inside of her chest. It seemed she had heard, for the girl had begun to run into the woods. There was no stopping Gendry when he had thought he found her, though.

The horse and him had darted between trees for what seemed only a couple minutes when something hard hit him on the chest, knocking him off the horse. Blue eyes moved up towards the trees, but was interrupted by the grey eyes of someone looking back at him. His heart stopped, fingers digging into the ground underneath him. The girl sitting on top of him, sword at his neck, was definitely Arya Stark.  
"I-It's you," He said, voice shaking. It was a stupid comment, he knew. But she seemed to have no recognition for a moment. No-- there was something, but she chose to ignore it.

"Shut up!" Arya scowled, pressing the blade tighter against his neck, leaving only a small amount of blood to pour from his neck. "What are you doing following me?"

How was he supposed to respond to that? By saying that he never stopped looking for her? That the day she had run off and gotten kidnapped, his life had become all about finding her? She wouldn't understand. She never understood.

"I thought it was you," Gendry stated, choking on the words. Arya got off of her seat on his chest, keeping Needle pointed towards the boy-- no, man, that he had become. "Arya, I--"

"I said shut up!" Her voice carried through the trees, causing a couple birds nearby to take flight out of fear. "I don't want to see you again! Don't fucking follow me!" Why she was so angry, Gendry couldn't begin to understand. She placed the sword back in her belt and set off in the direction his horse had gone with the intent of stealing it.

His heart was racing fast. He couldn't lose her again. Gendry moved quickly and grabbed her wrist, spinning the girl around. It had happened so fast. His hands moved to her cheeks and he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It was something he had wished he could have done before she had left, but he had been just a boy then-- far too shy with girls for his own good. Arya pushed against him, pushing the boy away for a moment. Tears stung at her eyes and Gendry couldn't understand.

"Leave me alone!" She spat out, lifting her arm to wipe at her mouth. He could almost physically feel his heart breaking in two. How did he expect this to go after all these years?

"Arya, please--"

"No," Gendry's shoulders dropped and he clenched his teeth tightly, unsure of what he was supposed to do. She was getting away, though. He couldn't lose her!

"I have looked for you every day since you left," The statement made her stop and look over her shoulder.

"You're a liar," She spat out. After all, he had never gone to Braavos. He had probably never even left Westeros. How could he say that he had looked for her when he hadn't gone out of his way? Still, the pounding rain and the sound of him yelling his name from the night Sandor Clegane had kidnapped her rang in her head. Doubt rang through her mind.

"I am not. You can ask the Brotherhood," Gendry said, "You just ran off and you never came back! It was raining too hard to even see where the horse had gone!" He dared to take another step towards her, but she didn't shy away this time. "Arya, please," 

She didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to respond to this? Did he truly think that she'd forgive him so easily? Gendry was still as big of an idiot as he used to be. Arya shifted her weight nervously, grey eyes making their way down to the green foliage underneath her. 

"I don't believe you," Arya's voice cracked. She wanted to believe him more than anything, but she had wanted to find him. I am no one. She repeated in her mind, closing her eyes for just a moment. How did he make it hard to become no one?

"Arya--"

"I'm not Arya Stark!" She barked, causing him to take another step back. Biting down on his lower lip, Gendry found himself unsure of everything he had done the past few years. His hands shook and his heart made a permanent residence at the pit of his stomach. How could she do this? How could she just forget everything they had had and leave?

"Fine," His voice got quiet and the man turned around, running a hand through his short, black hair. He took a few steps but stopped once more, a small chuckle escaping his lips. This caught Arya off guard, for she turned around to look at the other. Opening her mouth to ask what was so funny, she immediately shut it once he began to speak again. "I loved you, you know. Always did," His voice had been so quiet, she assumed she must have heard him wrong. But still, her heart began to beat so loudly, she thought she couldn't have heard anything else.

He began to walk once more and panic began to envelop her. It was only once the stupid boy was out of her sight did she take a few steps in the direction he had gone.

"Gendry, wait!"


End file.
